I Will Buy You A New Life
by Bioluminescent
Summary: Lately, Eve's life has been nothing but secrets and lies; but, she hopes that the move to New York will change that. When it doesn't, at least her new neighbor is there to help her out. Includes all your favorite characters from White Collar.
1. Chapter One: Home

**Chapter One: Home**

_Dear Diary,_

Everyone has a story to tell. A young couple has a story about love. A soldier has a story about saving lives. A sailor has a story about adventure. A child has a story about imagination. A rock star has a story about music. Even a newborn, a baby just brought into this world, has a story of opening their eyes for the first time.

However, not everyone is allowed to tell their story. A rare few must put their story under lock-and-key, because there are certain stories which were never meant to be told. If these stories were told, disastrous things would happen. The one who told their story, would loose _everything_: the ones they love, the things they cherish, or even their own life.

For these reasons, my story will never be spoken allowed. I will keep it locked in this journal, quietly living on this fine white paper. It will bleed ink, so that those I love do not have to bleed blood.

_Bonjour. _My name is **Eve Bentley**. I am the daughter of **Emilie Fredrick **and **Halvard Bentley**. I have one sibling, my older brother **Derrick Bentley**, and one friend (who's really my brother's friend) **Leo Romero**. I am sixteen and a half, and I have the most interesting life ever. This is my story….

* * *

"Eve! _Get out!_"

Leo stood in the door frame of the bedroom, his blond hair brushed back, and his light blue eyes shining in the dim light. He wore a dark blue jacket, and a brand new pair of jeans that were soaked in what must have been extremely cold water.

"What happened to you?" Eve asked. She shut the small notebook she had been writing in, and rolled off the violet comforters of the king size bed and onto the floor. Her dark brown hair followed her, like a shadow following a cat.

"I got caught in the rain." Leo laughed. His voice was as warm as a heated blanket. Eve was always happy to hear it. "I was just about to change."

"Will you please hurry? I don't want to open presents with out you."

"Of course, Eve. I'd be quicker if you'd get out of here so I can grab my clothes." Leo stepped into the room, and held out his hand, signaling Eve to leave.

Eve rolled her eyes and, grabbing the notebook, shuffled through the door frame. She heard the door close behind her, and she tried to hold back a moan. Now, she would have to be alone with her brother, for a full five minutes.

Outside of the bedroom, was a larger, opened room that served as both a kitchen and a living room. To the far right, was a large white leather sofa, and before it, an all-glass coffee table. On top of the table sat a small pile of poorly wrapped boxes, and beside those boxes (to Eve's surprise) was a one-foot-tall plastic tree.

Eve was immediately drawn to it, a grin growing on her face. Kneeling down beside the table, it was easy to see that the dark green pines were fake, and that the trunk was just a tall plastic stick; but in just the right light, at just the right distance, it would look as real as if it had been cut right from an Alaskan forest.

"Leo thought you'd like it."

Eve jumped up, and turned to face her brother. Derrick was at least a foot taller than her, and his dark hair was cut so short that you could barely tell it was black. He stared at Eve through his dark green eyes, the same eyes Eve was cursed to have.

"I _love_ it." Eve growled. She noticed Derrick was holding a half full wine glass. On the kitchen counter that was placed at the opposite end of the room, sat an opened bottle filled with the same dark red substance.

"I thought it was kind of cheesy. Too much like A Charlie Brown Christmas." Derrick shifted his eyes down to the small tree, and Eve fought the urge to reach down and rip it from his view.

"You have no Christmas spirit. You're such a _scrooge!_"

"Fine. I'm a scrooge. A scrooge who got you a _wonderful_ present." Derrick lifted a small box off the table that was wrapped in light blue paper. It was obviously a jewelry box. Probably just another useless necklace. "Will you open your present _now_?"

"No, not until Leo gets out here!"

Eve had been holding off opening the presents all night. She, Derrick, and Leo had checked into the hotel at 5:00 p.m., but Leo had left to go pick up some essentials almost immediately. Derrick had wanted Eve to open her present right away, but she had refused to until Leo got back. It was now 9:00 p.m., and Derrick was obviously tired of Eve's procrastination. He threw the present back on the table, and fell down upon the couch. He kept his eyes on the wooden floor, refusing to look up at his younger sister.

"Oh, very mature." Eve mumbled. She had gotten used to her brother's hissy-fits. Even though Derrick was twelve years older than her, he hadn't seemed to have grown up just yet. It was moments like this, where she wished he would just act like the adult he was.

"Are you two already bickering?" Leo's voice hummed over the tense moment. He crept from the bedroom, and gabbing a bar stool from the kitchen, made his way to where Eve and Derrick were. "Hope that couch is comfy, bro. Because I call the bed for tonight. It's too fancy for your liking, anyways."

Derrick sighed, and sat his wine glass upon the table. "What ever you want, Leo. Thanks for getting the wine."

Eve hated it when Derrick and Leo talked like this. It was as if they had both forgotten she existed. Derrick and Leo had been friends since high school, and even though Leo wasn't related to them by blood, he was just like Eve's other brother. He had always been there for her, even when Derrick wasn't. He was the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Come on, Eve. Go ahead and open your presents." Leo whispered to her.

"You have to open yours, too!"

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with."

On the table, were six boxes. The boxes were quickly separated into three piles. Two presents for Leo, two for Derrick, and two for Eve. Each of the three grabbed one present, and began to open it (Eve made sure she didn't grab the small box from Derrick).

Eve knew what her present was before it was even fully opened. She could see the faded figures of the album cover. As she unwrapped it even more, she could read the words "**Everclear** _So Much for the Afterglow_".

"_Oh, Leo! _It's the C.D. I've been wanting!"

Leo laughed. He had also unwrapped his present. Eve saw the shiny cover of the brand new Stephen King book, and smiled. It was the present she'd gotten him.

Derrick was holding up a tan leather jacket, examining it. Eve knew that he was starring at the golden letters that were sowed into the front, spelling out "Derrick".

"Thanks, Eve." Derrick looked up from the jacket, and smiled at his younger sister. It was a true smile, not the kind one fakes after getting a horrible present. Eve felt guilt tug at her heart. Even though her brother could get on her nerves, she still loved him; and she knew that, no matter what, he still loved her. "Now open the present _I_ got you."

Sighing, Eve reached for the jewelry box. She waited a second, examining the wrapping, then, in one quick tug, ripped the wrapping off of the box.

Eve froze, the sound of the two boys unwrapping their presents, seemed to fade into the distance. Within the box, sat the most gorgeous locket she had ever seen. It was gold, and shaped into a heart. Pink and blue flowers were carved into the sides, and in the center was a cursive _E_.

"Well, do you like it Eve?" Derrick was staring at her, his grin the size of Texas.

"It's… beautiful." It was the first word that cam to Eve's mind. Though, it deserved a much better description. Something more along the lines of exquisite or stunning.

"It used to be mom's… I figured she'd want you to have it." At this, Eve looked up at her older brother. In his eyes, she could see the pain he kept so well hidden; a pain Eve herself would never understand. Derrick had known their mother. She hadn't been as lucky.

"_Open it._" Leo hissed at her, and she glanced at both him and Derrick. They stared at her, obviously waiting.

Eve took the large golden heart, and fiddled with the clasp. Finally, after a few seconds of tension, she was able to get it to open. The insides of the locket were lined with red velvet and gold, but it wasn't completely empty. As Eve opened the heart, a small piece of lined paper fell out and onto the table. It was about the size of something that would be stuffed in a fortune cookie.

Picking up the paper, she held it before her. She read it, at first not being able to make sense of the jumbled numbers and letters, then realizing that it was a house address.

"Eve, darling, how would you like to live here in New York?" Derrick asked.

"Live? As in stay here for the rest of our lives?"

"Well, at least for a little while." Leo laughed.

"I've got us a house." Derrick whispered, leaning forward so that he could stare into her eyes. "I'd meant for us to move in tonight, but it won't be ready till tomorrow."

Eve stood up from her kneeling position on the floor, and ran to her brother. He laughed, hugging her, and let her sit down on the couch beside him. They hadn't had a house in a whole year. For so many months they had been on the move, hopping from one hotel to the next, unable to stay in one place for too long. Eve had been missing their old home so much. She prayed for a new one every night. A home meant that they could stay in one place, if only _"for a little while"._

Then a terrifying thought occurred to her. She glanced up at Leo, who quickly read her mind.

"Derrick promised me the third floor all to myself. As long as I pay rent, of course." He winked at Eve, and Eve giggled.

This was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**"I will buy you a garden**,  
** Where your flowers can bloom**.  
** I will buy you a new car**,  
** Perfect shiny and new**.  
** I will buy you that big house**,  
** Way up in the west hills**.  
** I will buy you a new life**,  
** Yes I will." **

_**~Everclear**_


	2. Chapter Two: Tea

**Chapter Two: Tea**

_Dear Diary,_

**Do you know the beauty of a story?** The beauty is the fact that anyone can hear it and understand. No matter where you are, or where you come from, you can always listen to someone else's story. Story's are pieces of art work, that are constantly being translated from one language to the next, passed down from generation to generation. Even if the language itself is extinct, the story can still be heard.

I've always been jealous of those who could speak many languages. The only one I know of, is English. Sure I know enough Spanish and French to get by, but I'm not fluent. Not like Leo. Leo speaks many languages, including _Latin_. Oh, Latin. It's such a beautiful language. I wish Leo would speak to me in it, like he used to when I was little. He would sit me on my bed, and tell me full stories in it; but, those days are gone now. I guess time has forced us to move on…

* * *

Eve's first impression of the house, was that it was much too big. She had spent too much time in small hotel rooms, sleeping on the floor because there were never enough beds. Her second impression, was that it wasn't big enough. The houses surrounding it, still towered over it. They were all four or five stories tall. Their roofs reaching into the sky, as if trying to catch the rising sun.

"If you think the houses are tall, just wait until you see New York City." Leo told her, laughing.

Their house was considered to be three stories, but it was really just two stories and an air conditioned attic. It came fully furnished, and their were five bedrooms to choose from. No more sleeping on floors and couches.

"Don't worry, Derrick. I'll be fine in the attic." Leo was teasing his friend, after the three had dragged in their small traveling bags. The cab they had taken, was long gone, leaving them almost deserted in the gigantic neighborhood.

"Can we get a car, D?"

"Sure, Eve. Whatever you want."

There had been a lot of "whatever you want"s today. Money had never been an issue for Derrick and Eve. It was the other factors that had kept them on the move, stuffed into little temporary rooms. Those men who had once searched for them, _followed _them.

Eve shook her head. She couldn't think of that. Not now. She finally had something to be happy about. She wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Why don't you go pick a room?" Derrick asked her. The rooms were all evenly spread around the house. The largest was on the first floor, but Derrick had already claimed it for himself. Three more sat on the second floor, then the attic was considered to be the fifth. Eve made her way up the extravagant spiral staircase, that was probably her favorite feature of the house, and onto the second floor. The second floor was mostly a walkway that wrapped around the sides of the grand hall below. The middle of the floor was completely gone, with a railing so that one could lean over see the first floor. To each side of the walkway stood doubled doors. Two doors for each bedroom. It was way too fancy.

Eve peeked into each room, just too find out that they were all exactly the same. Each large and over furnished, with glass doors that led out to a shared wrap-around balcony.

Eve decided on the room that was closest to the stairs, and she threw her bag in it. Her bag was small and only held a few outfits. Leo had promised to take her shopping as soon as they were all settled.

As Eve made her way back downstairs, there was a knock at the door. Derrick was of course the closest to it, and she heard him answer it with a very nonchalant "Can I help you?". Eve rushed forward, and peeked around Derrick so that she could see who stood before their stained French doors.

"I just thought I'd come by and welcome you to the neighborhood." The lady on the front porch, was a gorgeous older lady. She had a sweet smile, that made Eve creep forward just a little more. She reminded Eve of the grandmothers she had often seen on T.V. shows, topping off the disguise with the tray of sweets she was holding out to Derrick. "I'm June. I live right next door." She held out her hand for him.

"Derrick." Derrick smiled and shook June's hand. "And this is my sister, Eve."

Eve reached for the lady's hand, and June smiled down at her with very caring eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Eve said, smiling back.

"Why, hello." Leo's voice floated over Eve's head as he appeared behind her. "I'm Leo. Derrick's friend." Leo and June shook hands as well, and Derrick disappeared as he took the tray of sweets to the kitchen.

"Would you like to come in?" Leo asked June, stepping from the door frame, so that there would be room to walk in.

"Oh, no. I'm sure your busy unpacking. I don't want to be a bother." Then June's eyes shifted back down to Eve's. "If you would like, you can come over to my house, while you brother gets moved in Eve. I remember when my granddaughter was your age. I probably still have some of the books she used to come over and read."

Eve glanced up at Leo, who shrugged and mouthed "_Go ahead._". It wasn't often that Eve got to talk to new people. He thought she could use the interaction.

Eve whispered a "_thank you_", and then followed June down the steps.

June's house was monstrous, maybe even to large to be called a house. It was gorgeously decorated with antiques and priceless objects. June allowed Eve to sit at the large dining room table as she made tea. Eve curiously glanced around her, studying the paintings and lamps, and hoping she was acting polite.

"Come on, Moz. You don't really think that…"

Two men had wandered in the front door, one much taller than the other. When they spotted Eve, the taller one immediately stopped speaking.

"Hello." He said to Eve. Eve tried to think of what to say, but she was frozen. She was thankfully saved as June walked into the room, carrying two cups of green tea.

"Oh, welcome home, Neal. Would you like some tea?" She said, as she saw the man.

"I'd love a cup, June. Thank you." Neal said. Eve noticed he had a very bright smile, the kind that was contagious.

"What about you, Mozzie?" June turned to the shorter man.

"That sounds amazing." Mozzie replied. Eve found this to be a strange name, but it fit the man. He seemed very strange, mainly because he refused to look at her.

"Go ahead and sit down boys. I'll be right back." June told the two men, then she disappeared into the kitchen once again.

For a moment, neither of the men moved. Instead, they just exchanged glances. Then, they moved forward, toward the table where Eve sat.

"I don't believe we've met before." Neal said. He was smiling at Eve, which forced her to smile back.

"I'm Eve. My brother and I are moving in next door." Eve told him. She realized he had the most amazing blue eyes. Eve had always wished she'd had blue eyes, they were so rare and beautiful.

The two men pulled out chairs and sat down, the shorter one still refusing to look straight at Eve. Eve was reminded of the stories of _Medusa_, and she quickly tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

June returned with two more cups of tea, and sat down as well.

"Where are you moving from, Eve?" Neal asked her. Something about him reminded her of Leo. His voice wasn't exactly as warm, yet Neal seemed to be just as much of a gentleman.

Eve pondered the question, wasting time by taking a sip of her tea. There wasn't really a good answer. Over the past year, she'd spent a night in almost every state, and she'd even spent time in Europe: England, France, Spain… Spain had been her favorite, especially Madrid. It was so beautiful there.

"Colorado." Eve said. It was the last place in which they'd had a house. The house in which she had grown up in.

"Oh the mountains there are just amazing. I have a friend who lives in Denver. Which part are you from?"

"Near Springs." Eve didn't know how to explain where they'd lived. Their house had been tucked into the mountain side, far away from any other form of civilization. She only remembered Colorado Springs because of the hour long drives her and Derrick used to take to get there. The drives in which they used to get away from their _father.._

"Thanks for the tea, June."

Eve looked up to find the two men standing.

"You can't already be done, Neal. Come sit down. You work too hard."

Neal smiled at June. "I'm fine. Thank you." He said again, then him and his friend disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

**"Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,**  
**the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.**  
**Everything's small on the ground below, down below.**  
**What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?"**

**_~Yellowcard_**

_(The song was written for Spiderman__, but it reminds me so much of the way Neal feels for Kate. Thank you for reading. I will have more of the story for you soon.)_**_  
_**


	3. Chapter Three: Ghost

**Chapter Three: Ghost**

_Dear Diary,_

There is no story as chilling as a _ghost story_. Why is it that ghost stories are always intertwined with stories of romance and heartbreak? We, as human beings, can't seem to let the ones we love go. To us, death is just a new beginning. It can't be an ending. If it was, how could we keep living? No. Those we love must always be with us, even after a tragedy has occurred.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock, and Eve was stretched across her new bed, writing in her small green notebook. The bed was extraordinarily fancy. It had a canopy, made of delicate golden lace, with comforters and pillows made to match. The sides were a deep brown wood, that were glazed over so that they shined in the light of the chandelier above.

The walls of the room were papered in a dark green floral print, and against the wall opposite of the bed, sat a large wardrobe. Of course it was still pretty much empty. Leo had said they'd go shopping in the morning.

Beside the wardrobe, were the doors to the balcony. Eve had them wide open, even though it was raining outside. The balcony was covered, so no rain made it inside to touch the dark wood floors.

Eve was staring out the opened door, when a small movement caught her eye. Setting the notebook aside, Eve jumped off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. It really wasn't that big. Just wide enough so that one could stand and peer over the balcony, which is what Eve did.

Eve scanned the street, trying to find the cause of the movement. After a few moments, she spotted it. A man sat in front of June's house, the same one she had met earlier that day. The man named Neal.

Neal sat on the curb of the street, his shoes resting in the rain ditch, as the water pushed by. He was staring at his hands, which were cupped over his knees. His dark hair dripped into his face, covering his eyes that Eve had loved.

Eve felt bad for him, he looked so lonely and sad. She waited underneath the covering of the balcony, waiting for Neal to get up and go inside. But he never did.

_Poor thing. _Eve thought. Her caring side took over her reason, and she ran back in her room. She dug out her traveling bag from the wardrobe, and found her large, red umbrella. Then, she quietly snuck down the stair case. She could hear Derrick and Leo speaking somewhere. _Arguing? No. They wouldn't argue would they?_

Eve made out the front door with out being seen. Then, opening her umbrella, she began to walk down the sidewalk.

She stopped about ten feet from the motionless man, watching him, unsure of what to do next. Then she approached him.

"You shouldn't stay in the rain for too long. You could get sick." Eve whispered. She angled her umbrella, so that it covered his pale face as well.

Neal looked up in surprise. Eve could see that his eyes were red.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her.

Eve sighed and shrugged. She sat down beside him, making sure that the umbrella was still propped over both their heads. From the curb, the houses around them seemed even taller. They towered over Eve, making her feel trapped and closed in.

"You shouldn't be sad. It's a lot easier to be happy." Eve told him, staring into his blue eyes. It was the only thing she could think of.

Then, Neal did something Eve hadn't expected. He laughed. A true full laugh, and his contagious smile spread across his face.

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"Sixteen."

"You're very wise for sixteen."

Neal turned and looked down the other side of the street. Eve could still see the water dripping down his neck, even though she had him covered with the umbrella.

Eve glanced down at the water running at there feet, drenching their shoes. Then, something caught her eye.

"Neal?" She whispered. He turned back to her, a look of distance clouding his eyes. "What's with your anklet?"

"It's a tracker." Neal laughed, smiling at her. Eve smiled back, but he looked away.

"Who's tracking you?" She wondered.

"The FBI." He didn't look at her that time. Eve had to listen closely to hear his voice over the now pounding rain.

Eve waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Instead she began to listen to the rain. The way it hit the umbrella almost sounded musical, and it began to hum through her head.

"You should go inside, Eve." Eve looked up and met Neal's eyes. There was no question to the statement. It was a command.

Eve hesitated for just a moment, watching Neal as he turned away from her once more. Then she stood, and slowly walked back to her new house. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes and crept up the stairs. She could no longer hear Derrick or Leo's voices. They must have gone to their own rooms.

Eve darted to her still opened balcony, and leaned over the railing once again. She could still see Neal sitting on the curb, all alone.

"_You should go inside, Neal!_" She shouted through the rain.

Neal looked around frantically in confusion, then spotting Eve, he began to laugh. He stood up, and began to walk back toward June's house, and even from a distance, Eve could tell he was smiling.

* * *

**"Do you believe in hallucinations, silly dreams, or imaginations?**  
**Don't go away cause I feel you this time.**  
**Don't go away cause I need you there this time.****"**

**_~Angels & Airwaves_**


	4. Chapter Four: Eyes

**Chapter Four: Eyes  
**

_Dear Diary,_

Oh, how I wish I knew what was on Neal's mind. _The poor thing. _He seemed so sad last night. I've never seen someone so sad. Those _beautiful blue eyes _don't deserve to be filled with tears. No one's eyes do.

* * *

"_Eve."_

Eve stood in the center of a large clothing store in New York City. Leo had been right. The city was amazing, towering buildings and all. Eve had never felt so much like a normal teenager. She had her over sized green headphones wrapped around her head, blaring out the songs of her new Everclear C.D. She was dressed in a raggedy pair of jeans, and a sky blue top, covered by her favorite jean jacket. Her long hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she was currently leaning over a rack of beautiful tank tops.

"Eve!" Leo had is hand on her headphones, lifting them off her head.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"Stop looking at tank tops. It's too cold for those now."

"Well, they'll be good for the Spring!"

"That's still a while away. Keep your mind in the present, Eve."

_Keep your mind in the present. _Eve thought that could be the slogan for her life. Never being able to plan for the future, because the future changed from day to day. Never being able to think of the past, because horrible things lurked there.

Eve glanced around the store. She could see her brother standing in the very back, looking at a rack of jackets. He was wearing her leather jacket, which brought a smile to her face.

Leo headed back to the same rack, and the men began to talk in hushed whispers.

The store wasn't to crowded, thankfully. Only a handful of people were hidden amongst the clothes, which was good. Eve couldn't stand crowds.

Eve made her way over to a large rack stuffed with long-sleeved t's, each a different color and with a different saying.

Eve could feel Derrick and Leo approach behind her, and she set her headphones around her neck.

"Find anything you like?" Derrick asked her.

"Can I get some of these shirts?"

"Sure, but hurry. I want to keep moving."

_Keep moving. _That was never a good thing. Eve quickly grabbed a few of the shirts, and paid for them, no longer as excited as before.

The three walked out of the store and glanced around. The streets were crammed with people, and Eve could smell hot dogs cooking just around the corner. It was almost noon after all.

"Hey. You to go ahead. I'll see if I can snag us some food, and we'll meet up." Derrick said. Leo stared at Derrick for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine. We'll be right across the street."

Leo and Eve made their way to a small shop right across the busy street, as Derrick disappeared into the crowd.

Inside the store, Eve quickly became bored. It was mostly fancier clothes. The kind Leo wore, not her. She waited as Leo picked out a few jacket's and paid, and the two quickly walked back to the street, carrying their bags.

The first thing Eve heard was the screams. The loud high-pitched wails coming from somewhere very close. The second thing was the sirens. They blended in with the screams, yet they were farther away, still so distant.

Then Eve saw the people running, flooding the street, all moving the same way. Eve became aware that Leo was no longer beside her, and she looked around fearfully. She spotted his blond head bouncing through the crowd, pushing through the flood, and she followed.

There was a point at which the flow of people stopped moving. Eve could see Leo squeezing through the frozen heads, and Eve did the same. She began to feel squished, only being able to move by tapping shoulders, and turning to the side. She saw a claustrophobic, where the pile of people suddenly stopped, and she moved toward it, stepping in front of the last line of people.

At first, Eve was confused. There was blood, a lot of it. It sat frozen on the cold asphalt of the black street. Then, Eve saw the body. The familiar figure, stretched out in the middle of the dark red splashes. His head was turned to the side, and Eve could see the shine of his _green eyes_. The same eyes as her.

Eve could hear her heart pounding, blocking out all the other sounds. She tried to run forward, but something stopped her, an arm around her shoulder kept her from moving any farther. She tried to break free, but the arm held tightly.

"**Derrick! Derrick!**" She could hear her own voice screaming, but the body didn't move. It was just as _still_ as the frozen blood.

"_Eve."_

Eve felt Leo tug her into his arms, and she buried her head in his chest. She could hear his heavy breathing, and she listened to his own racing heart. Eve tried to close her eyes and she felt the tears roll down her face.

"_I've got you, Eve. It's okay. I've got you."_

_Those beautiful_ _**green**_ _eyes don't deserve to be filled with tears. No one's eyes do._

_

* * *

_**"I close my eyes**  
** Only for a moment, then the momen't gone**  
** All my dreams**  
** Pass before my eyes, a curiosity**  
** Dust in the wind**  
** All they are is dust in the wind"**

**_~Kansas_**

_(I know this is short, but it's strong. It is also the hardest thing I have ever had to write. I have never done this to my own character. I wrote everything up until the scene with Derrick last night, and froze. Now, after twenty-four hours of consideration, I was able to finish it. I hope you enjoy. __Happy almost New Year!__)_**_  
_**


	5. Chapter Five: Fake

**Chapter Five: Fake**

_Dear Diary,_

There are feelings that just can't be put into words. When one asks "How does it feel?", it is impossible to answer. So, I'm sorry if I can not explain to you how this pain feels. All I know, is it is there; and, I don't think it'll ever go away.

* * *

Eve sat on the wooden steps of the front porch, refusing to go inside. She could hear Leo moving around in the grand hall behind her, the front door left open, since no one felt the need to close it.

Eve closed her eyes, trying to drown her thoughts away with sounds, but it didn't work. The neighborhood was too quiet. Eve couldn't remember the last time she'd been anywhere so quiet.

"Eve." Leo's voice was strained. She knew he didn't want to speak either, but he had too. He was the adult. In a way, he had always been that. Derrick had never been very good at acting his age, leaving Leo to be the responsible one.

Eve glanced up at Leo. He stood over her, his expression blank. His eyes were just as bloodshot as hers, his already pale skin even paler.

"I've got to go." He whispered. Eve didn't ask where. She knew it had something to do with Derrick, and so she didn't want to know.

Eve nodded. The movement of her head hurt, but she hid it. She didn't want Leo to have to worry about her, as well.

"Please, Eve. Don't stay out here too long. I'll be back in a few hours." Leo patted her head, and when she didn't respond, he sighed and walked off. Eve saw a cab pull up, and she watched as Leo crawled in it. She watched it drive away, and she fought the urge to run after it. She didn't want to be alone.

It was now 5:00 p.m., and the events of the day kept flashing before her eyes. She and Leo had been questioned. Over and over, the same questions were repeated. _Do you know who could have done this? Did he have any enemies? Any one he didn't get along with? _

To each question they had answered _no_. It was a lie, but Eve knew it had to be told. Then, they had taken Derrick's body away. No one bothered with CPR, the ambulance drivers had simply covered him with a white sheet and stuffed him in their trunk. Eve had watched them drive away, with her brother. _Derrick._

Eve had questions of her own. They circled in her head, like wind in a tornado. _How could some one fire a gunshot, and yet no one see? Why didn't Derrick run? Why hadn't he screamed? Why hadn't he fought back? _Because maybe, he would still be alive if he had. Just maybe.

There was another question in Eve's head that stood out, as if written in bold. _**How had they been found? **_Derrick had assured Eve that they were safe now. That the ones who had once followed them, had given up. Now, Eve knew it had all been a lie. A horrible lie, that had allowed her to have false happiness, even if it had not lasted.

Eve was distracted as she heard the sound of a slamming car door. She looked up to see Neal making his way up to June's home. She saw that he no longer seemed sad, just tired, like any normal person after a long day of work.

As if he felt Eve watching him, he turned and looked around. Spotting her, he smiled and waved. Eve knew it was a faked smile, and so she faked one back.

Neal could tell it was fake, and sighing, he crossed the yard, and into hers.

Now that he was closer, he could see the pink in her cheeks, the darkness under her eyes, and the tears that were still waiting to fall.

"What happened?" He asked. Eve met his eyes, and she could tell he was surprised.

"My brother's dead." It was all she could think of to say. The words meant nothing anymore. They had repeated themselves in her head so many times, that they had lost their meaning. Now, they were just words.

Neal hesitated, obviously unsure of what to do. Then, he sat down beside Eve.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead, too." Eve saw the worry grow in Neal's eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. "I have Leo, though."

"Leo?"

"My brother's friend."

Neal stared at Eve for a moment, studying her. "What happened to your brother, Eve?"

Eve sighed, and looked down at her shoes. "He was shot."

"Oh…" Realization flowed over Neal's face, and dulled his shiny eyes. Eve understood. The story had been all over the news. Everyone was bound to have heard.

Neal was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the obnoxious ring of a cell phone. He gave Eve an apologetic smile, and stood up, flipping the small silver device open.

"Yeah, Peter?"

Eve watched as Neal paced away, and she leaned back against the step's railing, stretching her legs out.

"Tell her I'd love to." Neal was saying, Eve tried to ignore him, but he was to close to block out.

As Neal held the phone to his ear, he glanced over at Eve, and she could see the sympathy hidden in his eyes.

"Oh, Peter. Do you think Elizabeth will mind if I bring a friend?"

Neal was still staring at Eve. He smiled, and Eve smiled back, feeling a tad bit awkward. Then, Neal hung up the phone and walked back toward her.

"How would you like to come have dinner with a friend of mine?"

Eve was about to decline, but she couldn't pull herself to do it. She didn't want to be alone, and she knew Leo would still be gone for a few more hours.

"Give me a sec." Eve told him, then she rushed inside. She quickly found a pen and paper and wrote a small note out, just in case Leo arrived home early. On her way back to the door, she spotted her reflection in the mirror. Horrified, she quickly fixed her hair and washed her face.

Neal was still waiting outside, when she walked back through the door. He smiled up at her, and held out his hand to help her down the steps.

As Eve followed Neal, she couldn't help but smile. It was a weak smile, but a smile none the less. For a few seconds, she was able to push all the bad thoughts from her head, and allow that false happiness to shine through.

* * *

**"They say the devil's water,**  
**It ain't so sweet.**  
**You don't have to drink right now.**  
**But you can dip your feet,**  
**Every once in a little while."**

**_~The Killers_  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Dinner

**Chapter Six: Dinner**

_Dear Diary,_

I never knew my mother, and barely knew my father. I grew up in an isolated little house, in the middle of no where. I've never had a friend my own age, nor a friend of my very own. Yet, I don't think I've ever felt as lonely as I do now.

* * *

"You sure it's okay that I'm here?" Eve whispered to Neal. They stood on the front porch of the small house, and Eve was beginning to feel odd about the whole thing. Sure, Neal was nice, but she didn't really know him. Nor did she know this friend of his. She should have thought this through more.

"Of course. I invited you."

"That's not what I meant…"

But Neal had already knocked on the door. It didn't take long for it to swing open, revealing a young lady with a very warming smile.

"Oh, Neal. I'm so glad you're here." She was saying, before the door had even opened fully, then her voice trailed off as she spotted Eve. Eve felt like hiding, but Neal put his arm around her shoulder, holding her in place.

"This is Eve." Neal said, smiling. Eve tried to smile as well, but failed. "Peter said she could come."

"Oh, of course." The lady said, confusion and surprise written across her face. "Come on in, Eve."

Eve shrugged into the little house, Neal at her side.

"That smells delicious, Elizabeth." Neal said, as the lady closed the door. Eve agreed. The house was filled with a sweet smell of cinnamon.

"Thank you, Neal." Elizabeth smiled. "Peter's already in the dining room."

Eve followed Neal to the dining room of the house, with Elizabeth right behind them.

The man Eve assumed to be Peter was sitting in a chair at the table, staring at the food that was piled in the middle. He looked up when the three entered, and spotting Eve, turned red.

"Oh.. Hello." He said, nervously smiling. "Neal, who's your friend?"

"This is my neighbor, Eve." Neal kept up his smile, even under the questioning gaze of the other man.

"Thank you for allowing me to come." Eve whispered to the man, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Neal. Kitchen. Now." He shouted, and Neal rolled his eyes. Peter walked into the room beside the dining room, and Neal gave a reassuring smile to Eve, then followed.

"Go ahead and have a seat, Eve. They'll be right back." Elizabeth smiled at Eve, and disappeared into the kitchen as well.

Eve sat down at the table, wishing she hadn't come. She thought about leaving before they noticed, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Why did you bring her?" Peter's voice trailed out of the kitchen. Eve doubted that he realized she could hear.

"You said I could bring a friend." Neal's voice drifted out, not loosing it's smoothness as it traveled through the door. "You're being rude."

"She's just a kid!" Peter said in astonishment.

"You were expecting some one older?"

"Well…. Yeah. I thought by friend, you'd meant…"

"Meant what, Peter?"

"I'd thought you'd meant an older girl, Neal."

Eve could hear a sigh, and she figured it had been Neal. It was accompanied by shuffling, as someone paced in the other room.

"Who is she?" Peter groaned.

"I told you, my neighbor."

"Why'd you bring her?"

"Her brother was the man that was shot earlier."

"Oh, the poor thing." Elizabeth's voice was barely audible, unlike the men's voices.

There was another sigh, and even more shuffling.

"She couldn't have dinner with her parents?"

"Her parents are dead, Peter!"

"Well, she has to have some kind of _family_!"

"I don't think she does, Peter. Please."

"Peter, be nice. I think it's a good thing Neal brought her."

There was even more shuffling, then Peter walked back into the dining room, Neal in tow. Elizabeth followed, holding a plate of even more food.

Eve sunk into her chair, pretending she hadn't heard anything. Neal moved to sit down beside her.

"You okay, Eve?" He whispered, and Eve could hear the worry in his voice. She smiled at him, and nodded, hiding how much the motion hurt her. She had just begun to push the day's events from her head, but now they were flooding back.

"Eve, darling. Feel free to eat as much as you want." Elizabeth handed her a plate of food, and Eve mumbled a "_thank you_".

The dinner passed by slowly. Eve barely registered what was in front of her, but she ate it anyways. There was little talk, and Eve could feel the eyes of the other three constantly glaring up at her.

Eve was thankful when it was all over with, and she and Neal finally stood at the front door, ready to leave. Elizabeth hugged them both, and then stood back to smile at Eve.

"Do you have some one to stay with, tonight?" She whispered.

Eve nodded, and the thought of Leo waiting at the house for her made her feel a little better.

"Thanks for dinner." Eve said back, and followed Neal out the door.

Eve was more than glad to see her house, as she and Neal pulled up before it. It glowed with light, and she imagined Leo inside waiting for her. He was probably worried about her, as he sat in the kitchen all alone. She began to run toward the house, but something stopped her.

Some thing wasn't right. The front door was opened, and hanging loosely on it's hinges. The window beside it shattered. One of the wooden front steps had been kicked in, as if there had been a struggle.

Eve ran even faster. As she reached the front door, she screamed Leo's name, but there was no answer. She looked around, her eyes scanning the mess inside. It seemed everything in the house had been destroyed. The furniture was overturned, lamps knocked on their sides, and the shattered remains of glass and mirrors lined the floor.

Eve rushed passed the hall, and into the kitchen, which was in a similar state. The note she had left Leo still sat on the counter, and Eve walked toward it.

"_Eve?" _

Eve turned around, to find Neal standing in the door way of the kitchen, watching her. His face seemed to be masked with fear, the same fear Eve felt. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number he obviously knew very well.

"_Peter. _I think you might want to come down here. **Now."**

**

* * *

****"Nobody told me what you thought**.  
** Nobody told me what to say**.  
** Everyone showed you where to turn**,  
** Told you where to runaway.**  
** Nobody told you where to hide.**  
** Nobody told you what to say.**  
** Everyone showed you where to turn,**  
** Showed you where to runaway."**

**_~Puddle of Mudd_**

_(Hey! I know, I know. There are still so many unanswered questions. I promise they will be answered, hopefully in the next chapter! So, hold in there. And thank you so much for reading! 3)_**_  
_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Memory

**Chapter Seven: Memory**

Eve stuffed the green note book into her bag. She didn't feel like writing. Then, she stood up to scan her bedroom. A room she would most likely never return to. Everything was straightened, and Eve's traveling bag sat packed on her golden bed. She had hoped that the bag would never have to be packed like this again, yet there it sat, zipped up and ready to go.

"Eve. You ready?" It was Peter's voice. Eve knew that right away; but, she still couldn't help hoping that as she turned around, it would be her brother in that doorway. That's how it had always been. Derrick making sure they left on time… Probably the only thing he'd ever made sure of in his life.

Eve nodded. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she had no choice. She made sure her bag was fully zipped, then, reached into the side pocket, and pulled out the heart shaped locket. She could almost see her brothers face again, so full of excitement, as if she was opening the present all over again. Sighing, Eve draped the locket around her neck, and locked the clasp. She watched as it fell upon her chest, taking her reflection with it. Then, Eve threw her bag over her shoulder, and followed Peter out the door and down the stairs.

Eve was in awe at how many people had already arrived at her house, decorating it with tape, and lighting it with the flash of their cameras. Downstairs, it smelled just as a crowd of people normally does. A mix of sweat and perfume filled the air, making Eve want to hold her nose.

These people were the FBI, and the man before her was an FBI agent. Eve had of course been surprised to find this out, but now, as she looked at him, she couldn't think of anything else he could be.

"_What's with your anklet?"_

"_It's a tracker." _

"_Who's tracking you?" _

"_The FBI."_

The conversation with Neal popped into her head. She didn't understand how Neal was friends with Peter; how he had so happily gone to Peter's house for dinner. Eve tried to imagine having dinner with the people that had tracked _her_, and shook. The thought was horrifying.

"Can we go _now_?" Neal stood in the frame of the front door, waiting. He looked bored, and Eve noticed that he was now wearing a hat. _Had he had that before?_

"Please don't tell me you went back to you apartment just to grab _that_." Peter scowled, but Neal just laughed. He angled the front of the hat over his face, and walked out into the front yard.

Eve glanced back behind her. The grand hall was still a mess, just a taped off mess. She could almost imagine Derrick and Leo still standing there, just behind her. _Laughing._

"_Don't worry, Derrick. I'll be fine in the attic."_

"Come on, Eve."

Eve followed Peter out the door. She could see Neal just ahead of them, as he moved toward a small black car. As she and Peter approached, he opened the back door.

"Don't worry, Eve. Everything's going to be okay."

_How could he possibly know that?_

Neal smiled at her, and she crawled in. The door was shut behind her, and the other two men crawled into the front seats.

"_Can we get a car, D?"_

"_Sure, Eve. Whatever you want."_

Eve winced at the memory. She would never have that car now.

The black car began to drive off, and Eve couldn't bare to look out the window. She couldn't bare to look up at the house she had once dreamed about having. If it wasn't for the house, Derrick would still be alive. If it wasn't for the house, Leo would still be beside her. They'd probably be sitting on a plane right now, squished all into one row. Eve would have the window seat, so that she could overlook all that they were leaving behind; but, at least she'd still have the only two people she'd ever known, not the two strangers that now sat in the front of the black car.

"Can I at least turn on the radio?"

"No, Neal. I need to concentrate on the road."

"But there's no one out here, Peter! It's almost midnight!"

Eve listened as the two men bickered. She laid her head against the seat belt, and allowed her eyes to follow the empty streets as they passed down them. The sky was dark, and each ally held it's shadows. Eve wondered where Leo was, wondered if he was okay. He had to be okay. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

"_Live? As in stay here for the rest of our lives?"_

"_Well, at least for a little while."_

Had he known how literal his words would be? Had he known that they would barely get a day of happiness, before the glass walls were shattered all over again?

_Eve heard the glass door shatter, the smell of the piney Colorado air filled her lungs._

"_Eve, let's go."_

"_Eve, get in the truck. __**Now!**__"_

_Eve was running toward the black pick-up truck, Derrick and Leo just behind her._

"_I've got you, Eve. Don't worry. Just get in."_

_Then they were driving away. Away from the house she had known all her life. It's wooden walls towered over the dirt road, as Derrick drove them away. Away._

"Eve. Wake up."

The black car had stopped moving, and the door beside Eve had been opened. She could smell the strong odor of gasoline, and the dream was quickly forgotten. It was once again shoved to the back of her head, just as it had been so many years before.

"Come on, Eve. Get up." Peter was leaning through the door, he reached out to shake Eve, and she quickly inched away. She could hear a soft chuckle coming from some where outside the car.

"Still not good with kids, are you Peter?"

"_Come on_, Eve."

Peter stood back, allowing Eve to hop out. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She stood in the middle of a parking garage, that was almost completely empty. Except for the single black car, and the two men who still stood staring at her.

"It's okay, Eve. Let's go." Neal wrapped his arm around her, but she quickly shook it off. He stared at her, surprised, then shrugging, walked off. Eve followed.

Eve followed the two men into a large glass building, and through multiple doors and elevators. They passed many unfamiliar faces, none of which even noticed Eve. They were to busy running around with their stacks of paper.

The men led Eve through even more doors. Written in glass above them, Eve noticed the words "_White Collar_". They made their way up even more stairs, and through even more doors, until they finally ended up in a small glass office.

Peter walked behind the desk in the middle of the room, and sat down. Neal grabbed a chair from the front of the desk, and did the same.

"Have a seat, Eve."

Eve sat down in the only chair left, and stared up at Peter, waiting for the questions to begin. After all, she knew they would come. Why else would she have been brought here?

"I need you to tell me everything you know, Eve." Peter said.

"I know a whole lot, sir. My brother always says I'm very smart for my age."

"I meant about the recent events."

"Well, if it's recent events you want, you can try reading a news paper."

Peter moaned, and leaned back in his chair. Eve sunk into hers. Of course she knew what the man wanted her to say, but she wasn't ready to just hand that information over. _Not everyone is allowed to tell their story. _They were Eve's secrets, the stories she'd kept hidden for so long. Why would she start talking now?

"Eve, please." Neal was staring at her. He wasn't smiling, and he had his hat pushed out of his face. His blue eyes stared straight into hers, begging her to speak. "We can't help Leo, unless you talk."

Eve thought of Leo. She could see his pale face, his blond hair, his pale blue eyes. She could here his warm voice calling her name, feel him hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"You'll find Leo?"

"Of course."

"_Promise?"_

"We promise, Eve." It was Peter who spoke. She looked from him to Neal, as they watched her, waiting.

"I don't know where to start." It was the truth. She wasn't exactly sure where the story really began.

"How did your parents die, Eve?" Neal asked. Eve closed her eyes, as if trying to remember. When she opened them, the story began to flow out. As if one had finally turned on a sink faucet, after many, many years.

_

* * *

_

_(So I was hoping to have Eve's story included in this chapter, but it was beginning to get to long. I should have Chapter Eight up by later today, and that'll tell you all the details about Eve's past. It's a story I've had stuck in my head for so long now. I was going to use it in an original story of mine, but couldn't make it fit. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it.)_

**"Now there's no place like home**,  
** To make me feel alone**.  
** I see you everywhere I am**,  
** And I remember, how you ran out to hide**.  
** You kept me close behind**,  
** Following your every move, so I remember."**

_**~Yellowcard**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Pain

**Chapter Eight: Pain**

"My mom died right after I was born. She was sick and weak. I never knew her..." _But Derrick had, and he had never forgotten her._

"And your father?" Peter asked. Eve sighed, and sunk even deeper into her chair. She didn't like the glass room. She felt as if everyone wandering around outside could see her. The chair wasn't exactly comfy, either. It was cheap and plastic, and _cold_.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Neal asked. Eve was glad he was at least being patient with her. It was as if he understood. He sat in a similar chair, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. He held his hat in his lap, and seemed relaxed.

"It's just… I think my brother murdered my father."

The words fell from her mouth. She had never said them before, yet she had often thought of them. They were bitter words, and Eve wished she could take them back; but they had already been spoken.

"How?" Neal leaned forward, and Eve forced herself to look away from his eager eyes.

"It wasn't Derrick's fault. Our father was horrid to us! He threatened to kill both of us! Derrick said it had to be done."

"But _how?_" Neal's patience seemed to have diminished, and Eve inched away from him. She felt as if he was more interested in her story, than anything else.

"Neal, stop it." Now, it was Peter being the patient one, and Eve glanced from one man to the other confused. The bright light of the room shined strongly, illuminating both faces as they stared back at her. "Go on, Eve."

"My father use to beat me; and he'd turn on Derrick, whenever he'd try and stand up for me." Eve remembered the small living room of the wooden house. She remembered hiding behind the couch as her brother and father fought. She remembered every punch, every yelled word.

"_She's just a little girl!"_

"_She killed my wife! She killed your mother!"_

"When I was eight, my father and brother were fighting. I was hiding in my room. Derrick thought I was asleep." _And he'd never found out that she wasn't. _"I heard several loud sounds." _Gunshots. She knew that now. _"And the next morning my father was gone."

"What happened after that, Eve?" Peter asked.

"My brother's friend Leo started coming over more often. He would stay out our house and watch me. Derrick would disappear, for days at a time. He said he was working. Keeping us safe."

"Safe from who?"

"Bad people." Eve sunk even farther down in her chair. She knew she was acting childish, but she couldn't help it. She was still reluctant to tell the two strangers everything.

"_Eve._"

Eve sighed, and turned away from both men.

"He was paid to kill people! I don't know why he did it. I was young. He just did it." Eve felt a tear fall upon her cheek, and she looked down at her shoes.

"Derrick never hurt any one innocent. The people he killed were murderers themselves! He always said it was necessary. That he was ridding the world of people like our father. So that no child would ever have to suffer again." She had once hated her brother for what he did. She'd yelled at him, fought with him; but, now she was defending him. "Then one day, someone wanted Derrick dead. They wanted our money… Derrick had always said we had been left a fortune.

"They found out where we lived." _Eve heard the glass door shatter, the smell of the piney Colorado air filled her lungs. _"They came after us, but Derrick and Leo were ready. We ran, but they kept following us. Derrick said they would give up eventually, but they never did." _The familiar figure, stretched out in the middle of the dark red splashes._

Eve could no longer see her shoes. All she saw was blurred colors. She could feel the warm tears fall down her face, she felt herself shaking, and she realized that she could barely breath.

An arm wrapped around her, and she allowed it.

"_Peter!_"

"Don't look at me! You were questioning her, too!"

"Come on, Eve. Let's get you some fresh air." She heard Neal whisper into her ear, and she allowed him to lead her away. She heard Peter groan, but he didn't follow.

Neal led Eve back out to the parking garage, and let go of her.

"I know it's not exactly fresh air, but it's as close as we're going to get."

Eve laughed. She was willing to laugh at anything.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Eve paced over to the outer wall of the garage. It was only half a wall, and as she leaned over the top, she could see that it was a far drop down to the dark city street below.

Neal walked up beside her, and leaned over as well.

"You loved your brother." It was a statement, not a question; but Eve still nodded.

"He was all I've ever had. Him and Leo."

"I know how you feel, Eve."

Eve looked up, trying to find Neal's eyes; but he wasn't looking at her. He was still staring down at the street, his expression distant.

"How?" She wondered out loud. Looking at Neal, she was reminded of just the other night, when she'd found him sitting in the rain.

"I watched the love of my life die. I know the pain." He said flatly.

Eve leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, that's no good, Neal. We can't both be sad. Now, there's no one out here to make us happy."

Neal laughed, and Eve felt his body shake with the laughter.

"I think we could find a way."

"Not when we're both contemplating suicide."

"_What?_"

"You can't tell me that you _weren't _just thinking about jumping off the wall."

Neal laughed again, and shook Eve off his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get inside, before Peter comes looking for us."

Eve turned, as Neal began to walk away.

"Hey, Neal?"

Neal turned back around, and his blue eyes found hers. He still wasn't smiling, and Eve could still see the pain deep within the blue circles. _The same pain she felt. _

"Never mind." She mumbled, and began to walk as well. The question that she meant to ask still rung in her head. _Do you think Leo is okay?_

_

* * *

**"**_**If you like we could play a game.**  
** Let's pretend that we are the same.**  
** But you will have to look much closer,**  
** Than you do, closer than you do."**

_**~Emilie Autumn** _

_(Thank you Heather, for helping me find this song. I think every lyric in it fits Eve, and in a way, me as well. But you know that. It was you who said it.)_


	9. Chapter Nine: Jeans

**Chapter Nine: Jeans**

Eve was glad when Peter offered for her to stay the night at his house. She hadn't wanted to go back to her own place. It felt too empty, now that there was no one to return home too.

"Are you sure the couch is okay?" Elizabeth had asked her, over and over. Each time, Eve had nodded and smiled. The couch wasn't too bad. She was used to sleeping on the floor in hotel rooms, anyways.

Eve didn't get much sleep. She tossed and turned, until finally the sun peaked over the horizon. It was still a few hours till "Agent Burke", came down the stairs, dressed for work. Elizabeth followed.

"Um… Elizabeth. Can I use your shower?" Eve asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Of course! It's right up stairs."

Eve grabbed her travel bag, and quickly found the bathroom. After she'd showered, and changed into new clothes, she felt a tad bit better. She at least felt that she could leave yesterday behind her, and do whatever it took to find Leo.

For the event, she was wearing her favorite dark blue blouse, the blouse he had bought for her while they were in Spain. She even wore her hair down, because she knew he loved it when she did. She considered wearing the plaid skirt he had also bought her, but decided on a pair of jeans instead.

"_Do you always have to wear jeans?"_

How many times had he asked her that?

"_You're going to die wearing jeans, Eve."_

The truth was, she probably would. If that's what it took to get Leo back.

Eve tried to smile into the bathroom mirror. She tried to tell herself everything was going to be okay, but the thought kept fading away.

* * *

"Hey, Eve!" Neal greeted her as she followed Peter into the FBI offices once again. She had begged them to let her help find Leo, and they eventually gave in. "You look better."

"So do you." She whispered back, as Peter turned away from them. Neal was smiling, a bright full smile.

He shrugged. "It comes and goes."

Eve nodded in agreement. She was about to say something more, but Neal walked away. Almost unwillingly, she followed.

"Eve." Peter called as she and Neal began to catch up to him. "You should stay downstairs. I need to talk to my team."

Eve watched as the two men disappeared up the stair case. She wandered over to a small coffee maker, and made herself a cup. The office smelled strongly of the coffee, and the lights were still way to bright. It made her dizzy.

Eve sipped the coffee, not even noticing the foul taste, when all of a sudden, her cell phone began to ring. Eve almost dropped the coffee, but was able to catch herself. The only people who had her number were Derrick and Leo. No one else had ever called her. No one.

Eve flipped her cell phone open, in one smooth motion.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver, her heart beating insanely fast.

"Eve! Oh, Eve. I'm so glad you're okay." It was Leo. Eve could feel the warmth of his voice through the phone. It warmed her, calming all her nerves; and yet, her heart was stilling beating faster and faster.

"Leo? Leo where are you?" She begged into the phone. There was no instant reply. Just a moment of silence, then Leo was back.

"Eve. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

_Isn't that what I just asked you?_

"I'm at an FBI headquarters." She whispered.

"_FBI?_" Leo repeated. Eve could here the disbelief in his voice, but she didn't want to explain.

"I'll meet you back at the house."

"No. I don't want you anywhere near there, understood?"

Eve felt like she used to when he would tell her not to go near a hot stove. "Then where should we meet?"

"Where are you, exactly?"

Eve rambled off the streets she'd seen on the way there. There was a moment of silence on the other end, then Leo spoke again.

"Go to the nearest café, and wait inside. Don't talk to anyone, okay?" _Don't go near the stove, Eve. Don't talk to strangers, Eve._

"Okay. I've got it." Eve was already looking for a way out of the FBI offices.

"Eve?" Now Leo seemed to be whispering. She held the phone even tighter, as if it would help her hear.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, but Eve could still hear him breathing. She knew he was still there.

"Eve, I love you. And so did Derrick. Never forget that, okay kiddo?"

Eve couldn't speak. She wanted to, but didn't know what to say. Leo's words were to much like a goodbye.

"Leo?" But he had already hung up. The other line now was buzzing.

Eve tucked her phone into her pocket, and glanced upstairs. She could see Peter and Neal in one of the large glass rooms, accompanied by a handful of other agents. Peter had his back turned her, and seemed to be addressing the unfamiliar faces; but Neal was staring right back at her. His blue eyes froze her in place, as if they were ice. She smiled at him, and tried to mouth "_thank you_", then turned around, and walked away. She could still feel his eyes burning into the back of her scalp, even when she was too far away for him to possibly _see_.

* * *

Eve sat in the busy café. She was glad to be able to get a table alone. She leaned back in the metal chair, waiting. She kept her eye on the door, gaining false hope every time someone walked in.

The café smelled strongly of bread and sweets, and she was glad that it was so crowded. At least, she wouldn't be bothered by the too busy waiters.

"What are you doing, Eve?"

Eve looked up to find a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her, but they weren't the same blue eyes she'd been waiting for.

"Go away, Neal." She wasn't sure why she was being so harsh. She was just disappointed that he hadn't been Leo.

Neal ignored her, and sat down across the table. This annoyed her even more, since the table was only meant for two people.

"_Neal_… go away!"

He simply smiled back at her, and sat his hat on the table. "Peter's throwing a fit. You were supposed to stay right outside his office."

"Does he know I'm here?"

Neal shrugged. "He knows I am."

"What do you want, Neal?" Eve growled, but he ignored her once again.

"_Eve?_"

Eve jumped up at the familiar warm voice. Leo stood a few feet away. His blond hair was a mess, and his face was masked with bruises and cuts. He was still wearing the same clothes she'd seen him in last.

"Leo!" She ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt like crying, but she didn't. Leo held her against him, but didn't say anything else. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked up at his face. His light blue eyes weren't even looking at her, but instead, they stared over her head. She let go and followed his gaze, to Neal. Neal was still smiling, staring right up at Leo.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell her _what_?" Leo snapped. Eve had never heard his voice sound so cruel.

"Tell her that you've betrayed her."

_

* * *

_**"When I hear your voice**,  
** Its drowning in a whisper.**  
** It's just skin and bones.**  
** There's nothing left to take,**  
** And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better.**  
** If only I could find the answer,**  
** To help me understand."**

**_~Simple Plan_  
**


End file.
